Bedtime Habits
by JJCookie16
Summary: The summer after Dumbledore's death, Harry is having a hard time coming to terms with his feelings. Finally back at the one place he considers home besides Hogwarts, Ron is determined to help him find comfort and solace.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bedtime Habits

Author: JJCookie16

Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money from the posting of this story.

Rating: M

Pairings: Yaoi HarryxRon

Warnings: Book 6 and all books previous

Authors Note: This will be a get-together fic, eventually. So if you don't like yaoi couples please don't read. And I am taking some serious writer's lisence and ignoring all the books after 6, because I started this story a long time ago and now I'm finally finishing it and posting it.

Summary: The summer after Dumbledore's death, Harry is having some trouble coping with his feelings of loss. Finally back at the one place he can call home besides Hogwarts, Ron is determined to help his friend find solace.

Chapter 1:

Harry was numb, well not completely, but for the most part he couldn't feel anything except for the warmth coming from the Wesley's fireplace. And to be perfectly honest with himself, he was glad of it. His summer with the Dursley's had been hellish to say the least and he was relieved to finally be somewhere he felt like he belonged. There had been too much time to think while at the Dursley's, about everything that had happened this past year and about Dumbledore being gone. Luckily though the Burrow was always a hive of activity and it was quite easy to get caught up and swept away in everything going on.

It was these quiet times though, after dinner and before bed when the house was slowly relaxing and falling asleep that Harry hated the most. He was sprawled out on the couch, wrapped up in one of Mrs. Wesley's warm afghans, Ginny had fallen asleep in an over-stuffed armchair and Ron was poking at the logs in the fireplace. Harry was studiously examining the reflecting firelight off Ron's shaggy red hair and trying to ignore the thoughts that were crowding in his head.

"Harry, you alright there?" Ron concerned gaze pulled him from his concentrated stare.

Blinking rapidly and flushing slightly, Harry nodded and burrowed further under the afghan. "Yeah, guess my thoughts just got away with me."

Ron just sighed, wishing Harry would open up to him more and turned back to breaking up the logs. He knew Harry had a lot on his mind lately, but he'd not said a single word about any of it and it was starting to worry Ron. Hermione kept insisting that it wasn't good for Harry to keep everything bottled up, but short of tying him up and forcing Veritaserum down his throat, Ron wasn't sure how they could get him to talk.

Just as he was about to start in on him again, Fred and George slipped quietly into the living room with a bundle of blankets and pillows in their arms.

"Thought we could all bunk down here tonight," Fred suggested, quickly laying out his armload on the floor. George followed suit and soon the twins had an inviting looking nest built. Gently picking Ginny up and ensconcing her in the blankets between the twins, they then motioned for Harry and Ron to join them.

"Used to do this all the time when we were little, remember Ron?" George asked.

Ron nodded, smiling at the memory. "Yeah, especially in the winter when it was too cold upstairs."

Harry tried to imagine all the Wesley siblings crowded down around the fire, trying to sleep in the dead of winter and keep warm. He figured they probably looked something like a bunch of puppies, all curled up together in a mound of blankets and pillows. The thought warmed him though, and he felt privileged to be sharing in a part of it now.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bedtime Habits

Author: JJCookie16

Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money from the posting of this story.

Rating: M

Pairings: Yaoi HarryxRon

Warnings: Book 6 and all books previous

Authors Note: This will be a get-together fic, eventually. So if you don't like yaoi couples please don't read. And I am taking some serious writer's lisence and ignoring all the books after 6, because I started this story a long time ago and now I'm finally finishing it and posting it.

Summary: The summer after Dumbledore's death, Harry is having some trouble coping with his feelings of loss. Finally back at the one place he can call home besides Hogwarts, Ron is determined to help his friend find solace.

Chapter 2:

Green eyes snapping open, Harry tried to take stock of where he was, but without his glasses everything was fuzzy and unclear. His legs were tangled in the blankets and sweat dripped from his forehead. The nightmare was slowly fading as the minutes ticked by, and as Harry's breathing calmed slightly he began to recognize his surroundings.

He could make out the dying embers of the fire, whose warmth still permeated the room and he was pretty sure there was an arm and perhaps a leg thrown over his body, pinning him down. The steady heartbeat in his ear though wasn't his and it took Harry a moment to pinpoint that it was coming from Ron, who was curled up against his side. It was Ron's arm and leg that were thrown over him, and although not used to being this close to another person while sleeping, he had to admit that he was quite comfortable and for once he felt safe.

Looking to his left, he could make out George, laying on his back with Ginny sleeping on his chest and Fred sleeping spooned behind her. Letting his eyes drift closed once more, Harry wrapped an arm around Ron and pressed himself against George's side, relishing in the comfort the contact provided.

It was just a few hours before dawn when George felt his bladder start to protest Ginny's weight against him. Slowly peeling open his eyes, he carefully tried to shift slightly to his right and slide his sister over against Fred. The movement was stopped though by the presence of another body against his right side. A pair of blue eyes met his as Fred peeked over the top of Ginny's head.

"What's up?" Fred whispered.

"I can't get up," George replied, glancing meaningfully down at Ginny and then tossing his head back at Harry.

Fred snickered and gently pulled his sister into his arms so George could sit up. The moment that the support against his back was gone Harry's eyes snapped open and George motioned for him to keep quiet.

"I'm just going for the bathroom, be right back," he assured the worried looking teen. Harry seemed to relax slightly and curl further into Ron's embrace.

The twins exchanged looks at Harry's reaction but chalked it up to being half-asleep. George came back downstairs as quickly as he could and took up his place between Harry and Ginny again, only this time he made sure to wrap an arm around Harry and let him know he was there. The black haired teen snuffled slightly in his sleep but moved back against him as close as he could. Fred slid Ginny onto his left side, letting her head rest against his chest and mimicked the move on George. George pulled his twin close to his side and gave him a groggy smile before the two of them fell back to sleep.

The next morning was greeted by song birds, the sound of pans clanging together and the smell of frying bacon. Ron was the first to wake, his nose doing an impressive imitation of a rabbit's as he joined Mrs. Wesley in the kitchen.

"Morning dear, how'd you sleep?" Mrs. Wesley asked cheerfully, pouring Ron a glass of milk.

Ron smacked his lips together and mumbled something nearly unintelligible as he downed the milk in one gulp. Mrs. Wesley just smiled at her youngest son's morning habits. She had been surprised when she'd come down that morning to make breakfast and found everyone in a giant cocoon of blankets on her living room floor. They'd all looked so sweet, curled up together like that, she'd been tempted to get the camera. The most surprising to her though had been Harry tucked in between Ron and George, her two sons wrapped protectively around him. Normally so stand-offish lately, Mrs. Wesley was happy to see Harry comfortable with the contact and sleeping peacefully.

Harry pulled the blanket closer, reaching out for the warmth that had been in front of him a moment ago. Finding nothing but more blankets and a pillow, he rolled over and burrowed himself against George's warm chest. Waking slightly at the movement, George glanced down at Harry who was presently trying to get as close as possible. Noticing that Ron was missing, George cuddled Harry against him until he settled down again.

Ginny was the next to stir, crawling out from under Fred's arm and trying not to trip over the others as she headed to the kitchen. "When did we all fall asleep on the 

floor?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You fell asleep in the chair, but Fred and George moved you down to the floor when they came down later," Ron explained, through a mouthful of toast.

"I think the last time we did that, Percy and Charlie were still here..." Ginny mentioned. "We should do it again tonight and roast marshmallows."

Ron nodded in agreement, amending that if they were going to do marshmallows they might as well make S'mores too. Mrs. Wesley promised to find the ingredients later today so they could have everything ready after dinner.

It was nearly noon by the time George and Fred woke up and Harry was still blissfully asleep. "Think we should wake him?" Fred asked, peeking over his brother's arm at the slumbering teen.

"It's probably the first real night's sleep he's had since he left Hogwarts," George replied quietly.

"He's probably half starved too, knowing how those Muggle relatives treat him. Don't know how Dumbledore could stand letting him keep going back there every summer," Fred whispered harshly.

"I know mum would beat me black and blue for saying this, but I'm glad Dumbledore's not around anymore to make him go back there," George quipped.

"Yeah, I'm sure mum will insist that he comes here for vacation now. No sense in him being with those horrible Muggles anymore," Fred agreed.

"Can't imagine he'd want to go back to that creepy Grimmuald Place without Sirius being there either," George added, getting a nod of agreement from Fred.

"Mum says tea is ready if you'd like to get up now," Ginny announced, poking her head around the living room door frame. Twin grins were her answer and she retreated back into the kitchen.

Tossing the blankets backs, Fred got to his feet and offered a hand up to George, who was giving him a wicked smile. Wand in hand, George whispered the levitation charm and carefully guided the still sleeping Harry into the kitchen. Seeing his best friend floating in mid air, Ron nearly choked on a bite of biscuit as Ginny tried not to laugh out loud. With Fred's help they managed to get Harry sitting down at the table before he awoke, looking around blearily in confusion.

"Afternoon dears. Tea, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry nodded automatically, squinting at the table's occupants still trying to puzzle out 

how he'd gotten there. Ron handed him his glasses, which seemed to appear out of nowhere and he got a confused look from Harry. "They've been practicing their levitation charms."

Piercing green eyes met two sets of laughing blue ones across the table and Harry let out a knowing sigh. At least it seemed as though they were competent enough not to have dropped him in the process, Harry thought.

"Wanted to see how long it took you to wake up Harry," Fred teased, nudging his twin. George smirked mischievously and twirled his wand between his fingers.

"We're getting pretty good, eh?" he asked, as the teapot flew out of Mrs. Weasely's hand and around the table, while trying to refill everyone's cup at the same time. Ron, Harry and Ginny ducked as it passed over their heads, and Mrs. Weasley shot a glare at the twins.

A game of broom tag was suggested after tea with Ginny automatically becoming the tagger as she was the only girl and the youngest. Glad to be back on a broom again, soaring through the sky, Harry felt better than he had in months. Without much time before school started again he was determined to enjoy every moment he could; and he knew that being with the Weasley's that was guaranteed.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bedtime Habits

Author: JJCookie16

Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money from the posting of this story.

Rating: M

Pairings: Yaoi HarryxRon

Warnings: Book 6 and all books previous

Authors Note: This will be a get-together fic, eventually. So if you don't like yaoi couples please don't read. And I am taking some serious writer's license and ignoring all the books after 6, because I started this story a long time ago and now I'm finally finishing it and posting it.

Summary: The summer after Dumbledore's death, Harry is having some trouble coping with his feelings of loss. Finally back at the one place he can call home besides Hogwarts, Ron is determined to help his friend find solace.

Chapter 3:

Ginny had been chasing her brother's relentlessly around the yard for almost an hour before she realized that she hadn't seen Harry. Pulling her broom to a stop as she caught her breath, she glanced around the garden. Fred and George were trying to hide behind the shed, their broom handles sticking out slightly. Ron was hovering just behind an apple tree on the opposite side of the yard, but Harry was still missing. Angling her broom up, Ginny rose further into the air until she was several feet above the rooftop. With still no sign of Harry, she looked straight up, shielding her eyes from the strong afternoon sun and was surprised to see him circling the yard another fifteen feet higher. Sporting a grin that would rival the twins at their best, Ginny shot straight for him, hoping to catch Harry off guard.

Caught up in the view and feel of the wind in his face, Harry didn't notice Ginny until it was almost too late. The sun glinting off her copper hair was his only warning and he placed his broom into a sickening nose dive as she over shot him by a scant few inches.

Feeling the brush of his clothing as she flew past, Ginny hauled her broom around and quickly followed Harry's maddening descent. Ten feet from the ground, she reversed direction and watched as Harry continued to plummet downwards.

Watching from their hiding places, Fred, George and Ron headed back into the open as Harry started to free fall with their sister right behind him. Worried that they might have crashed when Ginny went after him, the three moved to catch the pair as they got closer. They relaxed slightly when Ginny pulled out of the dive, but panicked when 

Harry continued down.

Yanking his broom up and to the right, Harry also pulled out of the dive sending himself into a tight spiral paralleling the ground, his knuckles brushing through the grass. Pulling up once more, he shot himself back into the air to hover a few feet away from Ginny. Four stunned faces looked up at him before Ginny threw herself at him, causing Harry to land rather suddenly and awkwardly.

"I thought you were going to crash!" she exclaimed, burying her face in Harry's shoulder.

"That was bloody brilliant mate, scary, but brilliant," Ron enthused.

"Angelina's gonna go mental if you try that at Quidditch practice," George added.

"I'd like to see Malfoy try to follow that," Fred grinned, patting Harry on the back.

"Mum's gonna lock our brooms away for the rest of summer if she finds out," Ginny said, wiping at her watery eyes.

"Sorry guys, guess I got a little carried away," Harry blushed, ducking his head in embarrassment.

Leaping back onto her broom, Ginny grinned triumphantly, "You're it Harry!"

Blinking owlishly up at the receding form, Harry looked around him at the other three who were bent over in gales of laughter.

"She's right, she did tag you Harry," George snickered.

"More like tackled you," Fred chortled, as they mounted their brooms again and took off.

The game continued until Ron's broom got tangled in the apple tree he'd been trying to hide in and the twins had pulled out their fire crackers. Fred and George had been tossing them behind their brooms at whoever was chasing them, hoping to slow them down. George surprised Ginny by throwing one right in front of her, causing her to lose control of her broom and send it crashing into a hedge. When the end of Fred's broom caught fire from a stray spark, they all decided it was time to end the game.

Staggering in from the yard, Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes at the battered children that collapsed at the table. Harry was helping a limping Ron into a chair, who'd fallen out of the apple tree after wrestling his broom free. Ginny was getting a piggy back ride from George, as she was covered in scrapes and cuts from the hedge she'd landed in and Fred was cradling a slightly burnt hand.

Suppressing a yawn, Harry stuck another marshmallow onto his stick and held it near 

the fire. Ron passed him a piece of chocolate as the marshmallow turned a golden brown color and he grabbed two crackers to make a sandwich. He'd been looking forward to this ever since Ron had mentioned it at dinner, though he hadn't told him it was because he'd never had them before. Dudley had made them at camp outs before, but Harry had never been allowed to participate. Now though he understood why his cousin had loved them so much, as Harry licked the last remnants of chocolate off his fingers.

As the last embers slowly faded, Heero felt his eyelids drooping heavily. The marshmallows had been finished a few hours ago and Ron was sprawled out next to him snoring softly. Settling back into the nest of blankets, Harry willed himself to sleep without any nightmares tonight.


End file.
